


Second Chances

by BBJ_3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Sirius, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Potions, Top Remus, not edited, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: Being on the run shouldn't be a joke, but Remus has never felt so light as he does going here and there, hiding Sirius away as they try to find the best place for him to end up. Harry's off in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and they're far enough away not to be able to do much despite Sirius's determination to be the best godfather possible, but despite the constant reminder that this is a period of recover for the wrongfully imprisoned wizard, there's a skip to both their steps that wasn't there before, and the amount of sex they've been having in alleyways and dark corners makes their youthful exploration seem tame.





	Second Chances

Being on the run shouldn't be a joke, but Remus has never felt so light as he does going here and there, hiding Sirius away as they try to find the best place for him to end up. Harry's off in his fourth year at Hogwarts, and they're far enough away not to be able to do much despite Sirius's determination to be the best godfather possible, but despite the constant reminder that this is a period of recover for the wrongfully imprisoned wizard, there's a skip to both their steps that wasn't there before, and the amount of sex they've been having in alleyways and dark corners makes their youthful exploration seem tame. 

Which is why the bed actually feels novel. They've been at the cottage for two weeks, so perhaps the novelty ought to have warn off; instead, Remus revels in the normalcy. For the first time, they have easily accessible lube in a nearby drawer. There's an anal plug in there too. Nights when Remus needs to know - needs to see and smell with all his senses that are achingly overactive on those nights - that Sirius is real and here with a belly full of Remus's cum. Those nights are hard because the wolf is near the surface. Not yet the full moon. Not enough to be Moony and Padfoot. Not enough to transform and pretend they don't know that playing together isn't all the wolf and hound do. Vague memories of a knot locking Padfoot in place leaves Remus wanting in a way that's impossible - but not at the same time. It's cruel and almost and tonight - the night before the full moon - Remus knows his body isn't fully human in a way that's always crushed him before even when James and Sirius refused to listen - refused to let him think those dark thoughts - refused to let him hate himself.

But he doesn't hate himself tonight.

His cock slides in and out of Sirius. The warmth of his lover's hole - not tight at this point. They've fucked twice already, so he's nice and loose and sloppy. Beautiful and completely Remus's. If Remus's skin feels a bit too tight, that doesn't matter. Sirius has his ass high and his chest pressed to the bed. He pants. Earlier he begged, but now he is exhausted - licking his lips to keep from drooling and giving small grunts as his body quakes with desire. 

Each push inward sends cum out. A patch of skin - curled around Remus's cock - feels too tight. Smirking, Remus shoved deeper into Sirius, pressing down on the center of his back - hand sliding up to hold onto the other's neck as he rotated his hips. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Sirius reaches back, trying to grab Remus's hip and hold them together, pull him deeper. "Bloody hell, just do it. Knot me - come on, you - " 

Whatever curse he was about to unleash shifts into a whimper as Remus allows the wolf - close to the surface but not enough to do more than stretch the edges of Remus's skin - not enough to crack bone and rend flesh. Enough Remus keeps his mouth to himself. He grits his teeth. His gums ache. Sirius has beautiful black curly hair, but it falls about his face, so the long pale line of his neck is all Remus can see, and the smell of the two of them together sends him over the edge - popping his knot and locking them in place as Sirius cries out and comes again. 

"Sirius?" Remus whispers, and the black haired wizard whimpers. His ass clenches around the knot, and Remus cums again, each pump of seed tugs at something deep inside him, and its all he can do to try to keep from floating away and cursing Sirius, dragging him down alongside him - but love burns inside him, so he finds the strength to just press his forehead between the other man's shoulder blades. "Can you grab me something? There's a vial in the bedside drawer."

Sirius moans, but he shifts, stretching and panting as he shifts on Remus's knot - leaving them both trembling but he pulls out the small purple liquid-filled vial. "What's this?"

"You should drink it."

Remus promised himself long ago that he would never curse a child with his condition. Even with potions, being a werewolf left you alone and scared. Without his friends, he had learned how cruel the world could be - relearned really considering the way his father had always looked away from him - barely acknowledged his existence after the bite. No one with sense would curse a child to such a painful life.

And it hurts because a child with Sirius wouldn't even be a question otherwise. Back in their youth - in their seventh year at Hogwarts when Lily and James talked of children - Sirius daydreamed of having some too. Of course, this was all in the distant future, he would say, and honestly, their relationship parted painfully gently when the two couldn't come to an agreement. Sirius wanted children. Children that would be loved unlike he was. Children who would stand tall and be proud that their father had turned his back on such a dark legacy - had found better people and surrounded himself in a found family and love. Remus wouldn't budge - despite how much he doted when Harry was first born - so the two decided to be friends only a month before Lily and James went into hiding. 

Remus will always wonder if Sirius's suspicions came from the deterioration of their relationship. He knows his own did. Perhaps if they had remained together - as quiet and awkward and hidden as that relationship had been - unspoken because neither liked to share what was closest to their hearts - perhaps they might have been able to stop Voldemort. Or - at the very least - been able to stop Peter from escaping and raised Harry together. So many years of regret - of guilt. 

When Sirius's brows furrow, Remus bites his lip, hoping he won't have his heart shattered when his knot pins the two of them together. He can't - he can't lose Sirius again. "Do you want to get pregnant?" and he phrases it not as an offer but as a threat. As if the potion in Sirius's hands will stop the knotting from taking hold - like some extension of the curse within Remus - the disease which will find root inside Sirius, and there's no right answer. If Sirius refuses to drink because he does want it, everything will change. If he downs the liquid...Remus isn't sure they'll be able to look each other in the eyes when everything is over.

But this is Sirius. No one else alive knows Remus like the man beneath him, so he shouldn't be surprised when bright eyes catch on the phrasing and find the truth hidden within the words and tone. Popping the stopper, Sirius twists - leaving them both crying out and overly sensitive. He looks Remus dead in the eyes and throws back the potion. Not saying a word. Not telling Remus that he knows the potion isn't to  _stop_ a pregnancy. After all these years, Sirius still wants a family with him.

His sight blurs, and with a grace slowly being regained, Sirius awkwardly turns himself on Remus's knot. They both stop and moan and sob multiple times, but Remus helps and long legs wrap around his waist as black curls form a halo around the pale wizard's head. He's too skinny from years of torture and self-hatred, but that will change soon. His muscles are still there - still lean. His tattoos dance bright against his pale skin, and newly shaven, he almost looks like the Sirius who held Remus's hand and promised that their children would be loved and happy - werewolf or not. The Sirius who clenched his jaw and walked away when Remus couldn't find a way to explain that his refusal wasn't some sort of self-torture (even when it was just that). The Sirius who listened and gave a sideways grin (a painful smile) when Remus asked to just be friends (because Sirius deserved more than a werewolf's love). 

"It might not work," Sirius whispers as he presses a kiss to Remus's tightly closed lips. "I'm not exactly in the best shape for this anymore."

At least fifteen pounds under his normal average weight - he's not lying. Good meals have helped, but there's still some to go. In the end, though, Remus knows it will take. His wolf howls - proud and yearning and knowing the risks with the knot increase conception rates more than they increase the likely transfer of the condition - but the possibility of a werewolf still increases, and even with potions ready to mitigate the risk - to try to keep their child safe even if the wolf influences (leads to wanting rawer steak and an aggressiveness around the full moon like some of the lucky survivors get) happen anyway. Any child of Sirius will be expressive and moody anyway. 

While he can't thrust anymore, Remus can't keep still. He grinds into Sirius. Taking hold of the other's overly sensitive cock, he slides his fingers through lube and cum, preening at the swell of Sirius's belly. It's all cum now, and perhaps it should worry him that it is so obvious. Sirius is all wiry muscle, but his abs fade under the swell, and when Remus shifts just right, he can see his cock. It makes Sirius seem so small despite always being a towering titan in Remus's life. 

Later, when the knot slips free, Sirius reaches into the drawer once more. Sliding in the plug, he rolls over and runs his hands along the swollen curve of his stomach. His eyes shimmer, and Remus wants even as his cock gives a weak twitch of aching, overly raw interest despite its inability to commit. Sirius grunts as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. With an awkward limping waddle, he goes to the closest mirror, turning this way and that - admiring his cum-filled belly. 

"Pregnancy suits me," he decides. A smirk spreading into a grin. "You're gonna have a hell of a time keeping your hands off this."

"Why would I try to?" Remus murmurs, blinking blearily as he nuzzles into Sirius's pillow. Their scents mingle in the air, and Remus is never as content as in this post-coital haze. When his mate raises a brow, Remus's brain catches up with their history. "We're obviously not keeping it a secret anymore."

"Would be a bit difficult with you having knocked me up," Sirius agrees.

Remus reaches out one arm, beckoning, and Sirius returns, curling up with his back against Remus's chest. Running his fingers over the curve, Remus hums into Sirius's neck, "We should switch. Want to bite you too much like this." 

"It'd be kind of awkward with this belly." Sirius shifts as if to get back up. "I'll clean up first - "

Wrapping his arms rightly around Sirius, the brown haired man drags his lover back and holds him tightly against his chest. "That might be worse."

"Fine, but we're telling Harry as soon as possible."

"Of course."

"But after we're sure."

Remus nuzzles into Sirius curly hair. "Of course."

"After the tournament's over."

"That long? You'll be showing by then," Remus informs him.

Sirius tugs up the blanket. "Exactly. We'll know it's taken."

And even with questions hanging in the air between them - uncertainty and fear as the world turns dark once more (though for these two it never left that darkness the first time), Remus refuses to wait this time - to question the love between them. Voldemort wouldn't take this away from them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited or Brit-picked. Just wouldn't leave me alone, and man, there are not enough Remus/Sirius doujinshi's in the world. 
> 
> If anyone wants to collaborate on one, I'm up for writing something (or expanding off this / suggested scenes in their youth, whatever) because the world needs more of Sirius Black getting plowed.


End file.
